My Failure
by gojitenks
Summary: Hiashi reflects on how he treated Hinata over the years and what he tried to do.


My Failure

I never can escape it, this guilt within me. I paid no heed to you Hinata, however much she tried. I didn't consider her a Hyuuga at all. Our clan is the strongest in all of Konoha, and each Hyuuga has always lived up our name. I told Kurenai that she may do whatever she wanted with you, you were a failure. I didn't care what happened to you, as I had cherished and set Hanabi above you. I looked down on you. What made me start caring you ask? It was him, Uzumaki Naruto. The day I found out you were dating the likes of him, I was filled with anger and loathing for the future outcome. I did not wish for the Hyuuga bloodline to be mixed with that creature. But you Hinata, loved him any ways. I made a plan, which proved to be a disaster in the end and nearly destroyed us. You're mother had told me before hand, _"Should you stand between two lovers for the wrong reasons, you and all forces you may have will fail."_ I should've listened Hinata, but I didn't. I gathered Kiba and Sakura over to my side. I had a talk with him about you. He had a crush on you, and Sakura, after seeing you and Naruto together, started to have feelings for him. I succeeded in tearing you two apart for a short awhile. I was happy that you and Kiba began dating, I felt better but it was limited. I had a foreboding that disaster would soon come to our door, and I saw it in you. You never once kissed Kiba, nor would go out with him to dinner, then the day came Naruto found out about what I had done, so he came in a rage to our house. He had only two things in mind, revenge and more importantly, you. His comrade, Choji was his only ally. I sent my best after the two. They were all defeated, as was Choji his ally. Others I tried to send refused to fight him. I sent Kiba after him. He too was defeated. Then Neji, and after a long battle, he too was defeated. I looked at him, his body is weakened from battle, bruised and battered. But he forges onward, with an item in hand, your picture. It somehow gave him the vigor to march on. I finally face him. He shouts angrily at me. "_Then if you defeat me, which is impossible for you, you shall have Hinata," _I told him.Due to his weakened state, I easily batter him. I had warned him earlier to never return to our house, but here he is, driven by an overwhelming love for you, his Hinata. I watch him get up, regardless of the pain he is feeling now. Only death will stay his hand. I unleash a deathblow. He braces himself. I connect, he is down. As I turn, I hear something behind me. It is him! My eyes widen in shock. He should be dead!

"_Neither you, or anyone else will keep me from the woman I hold dear!"_ he shouted. The battle continues from there. With each blow I land on him, the more determined he becomes to win you back. His chakra is gone, but he still fights for the one he loves. He somehow turns the tables. I watch him unleash his red chakra, the one he used on Neji. He fights with viciousness in his eyes. My Byakugan cannot even read him anymore. He batters me to the ground, but I retaliate. I don't remember how long we fought there, but eventually we stood facing each other, bruised and beaten. He stood defiantly, standing until any obstacle to you was defeated. I admired his determination to win, to protect you. I finally hear you run out to protect him, to hold him. He collapses in your arms, a broken mess. I can see your eyes locked onto his blue eyes. You caress him gently as he tells you that he loves you. I tell you weakly to get away from that demon and you shout at me for the first time in your life. You finally defended yourself against my looking down upon you.

"_Why? Because he is a loathsome monster? I don't care who or what he is! You always considered me a failure to the family! Why in all hell do you care now?"_

That is when the rest of clan came to aid me. I told them I wanted all action against Naruto stopped. I see your mother coming at this point. I'm too ashamed to look at her, at anybody for a long time. The whole village will fear to date anyone from our clan because of my actions. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you Hinata. I haven't been much of a father to you have I? As you know, this all happened last year, and I've spent this entire time making up for all the years I've shunned you. Naruto has given you what I did not, love and confidence. To this day as I see you walk down the street happily holding hands, exchanging kisses to one another, I think about my failure, and what it almost cost me. I understand fully why you cannot open yourself to me as of yet, but I am now trying to be better towards you. I'm glad you have someone like Naruto, I know for certain he will protect you, no matter what he is against. As you continue down the road to happiness, never in your life repeat my failure.

Your father,

Hyuuga Hiashi


End file.
